Irken Pleasures
by KamiKitty
Summary: Zim has a request. (ZADR) (SMUT) (Lots of SMUT) (Also Plotless without Plot [PWP])
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't right.

There was no reason for this.

And yet...

Dib couldn't help the beat in his chest, or the feeling swarming his stomach.

It was so, so not right.

But when the Irken had turned those eyes on him, nothing mattered.

Zim had pushed him against the table, his tongue sliding out and slithering on Dib's cheek, tasting him as if he might contain poison.

Dib let out a shaky breath, moving his hands to the Irken's hips. The feeling of the serpent-like tongue made him take in a small gasp, it sending tingles down his spine. His fingers dug into the fabric in response, wanting more. Wanting. so. so. much. more.

The tongue explored further, moving from his cheek, leaving a trail of wet to the human's ear before curling around to investigate the flesh there.

Dib shuddered and started to squirm, the feelings getting to be too much for too little.

"Dib-beast," the Irken murmured against his ear. "You ought to remove these rags." Zim tugged at the hem of his shirt.

There wasn't a second of hesitation before Dib was struggling out of his shirt. Zim had pulled away so he could and swiftly pulled his uniform over his head.

Heat flooded Dib's cheeks, seeing such an erotic sight, and then he felt the heat pool elsewhere.

"Zim," he keened, feeling the sharp teeth graze against his neck. His hands went back to there previous post, but this time tugged Zim closer.

"Human?" he felt the breath blow hotly across his neck.

Dib moaned, trying to make his point for the Irken to get on with it.

Zim chuckled and his teeth dug in just a bit harder, but his hands became the center of Dib's attention as they went to his jeans and started to push them off along with his boxers. They fell to the floor and Dib struggled, trying to kick them off without losing the contact of flesh on flesh.

"You sound like you want something," the Irken teased, drawing teeth up the throat to the jaw, satisfied with Dib's compliance as he nipped the tender skin there, bringing angry red marks to the surface that would leave bruises in the morning.

" _Yeees_ ," Dib sighed.

The teeth released the skin they;d been so affectionate with to allow a malicious grin. "Perhaps... you should work for it?"

"Wha-?"

But Dib hadn't finished his word before the invader had pulled away and scurried off.

"Zim!?"

Dib was left alone, breathing hard, his heart beating so loudly, his skin so hot but cold with the removal of the other's body, and _painfully_ aroused.

"Find me, Dib-beast." The voice came from somewhere in Zim's living room, then he heard the whir of the elevator descending.

Dib went after him, but had to wait for the elevator to return. When it did, he got on, and looked around. "Take me to Zim," he told the computer.

It started moving. He wrapped his arms around himself feeling exposed, and the increasing cold didn't help.

The base had a distinct hum. When he stepped out, he hesitated. It was an empty corridor, leading to a door.

Dib approached knowing it must be it, there was nothing else.

When he pushed the door open, his eyes were immediately met with the dark green of Zim's genitals, fully exposed where he lounged back on the floor.

"Hello, Dib-beast," he said smugly, spreading his thighs just a bit more, an invitation for him to come closer.

Dib took one step after the other, feeling the arousal get worse with every step. He wanted Zim so badly.

When he was close enough, the Irken beckoned for him to come down to him, and Dib listened without question, falling to all fours and crawling close.

Claws grazed along his cheek when he was close enough and slid back to his neck, then settled on his shoulder.

The irken stared back at Dib. "Well? Pleasure me."

There was still no 'disobedience' as Zim liked to call it. Dib pulled at the Irken hips, getting himself situated before he pushed into the slit.

The claws on his shoulders tightened painfully, but it was barely felt as Dib felt so relieved to finally have the warmth around him, and better yet, feel Zim's unexposed member pressing agianst his inside that tight space.

Then the purring started before Dib had gone any further and he could feel Zim's member moving, trying to break free of the folds of skin protecting it.

He made it slow at first, a gentle pull that still made the purring louder. Then back in, claws tightened. Out again and the claws moved from his shoulders to his back tugging.

" _Hard_ , Dib-beast."

It was a request he was more than happy to listen to.

The next thrust was faster, and the Irken squeaked, drawing small scratches into the pale skin. The member that had been so tucked away, finally poked out and continued to emerge from its fleshy prison between the irken's legs.

Another thrust and the purring came back loud as ever.

" _Harder_."

Dib thrust in deep and the Irken this time dug his claws in and drew blood.

" _Hard_ ," was a new whine, more needy than the previous. Claws unlatched themselves to run down vertebrae and bony ribs.

Purring turned to loud clicking, and harmless scratches turned to bloody ones.

Dib needed every moment, every inch, every feeling that coursed through him.

His hips rolled vigorous, every thrust sending a hot bolt into him, his stomach clenching.

At first it was amazing, even heavenly. But then Zim dug his claws in solidly and started meeting him with every thrust, driving Dib even deeper. There was a sudden moment and Zim was left gasping clawing all over again, his member hard and swollen, but most importantly Dib was reaching that spot so tightly packed with nerves.

Dib almost couldn't handle it, it was almost too much. So much around him all at once, sliding, moving, such friction against him.

The clicking from Zim became more frantic and the alien gripped Dib's back and rolled his hips as vigorously as Dib was against him but there was no more length to take in. Hot drops of blood started to form around the claws.

His body was shuddering, so close. Dib frantically pulled the irken closer with his free hand, the other supporting his weight.

The feeling mounted suddenly, every touch, every bit of friction sent the most amazing shivers into him and he wanted all that he could get, driving into Zim all the way and making all the friction he could. There was a short moment of pure ecstasy before he grunted and it was draining away from him. He slowed, his body quivering.

Zim was still beneath him, panting.

"Dib..." an annoyed tone, paired with a frustrated stare.

Fingers brushed along the irken before finding the member and pumping, the best Dib could do to please him.

Zim keened, clicking returning, and becoming just as frantic before. It didn't take long before he was squirming, clawing, even trying to kick at the floor on either side of Dib and then it all stopped, claws shooting down to guide the fingers, forcing them harder and faster. The irken let out a loud mewl and then the fluid was dripping down Dib's hand.

Zim collapsed and Dib finally pulled away and laid down next to him.

Soon after the Irken had pulled the human body close to him, enjoying warmth.

He let his head rest against the others chest, hearing the slowing heartbeat. Blood still specked his claws and a satisfied smile came across his face.

The Dib-beast was his, and the scars would always prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about Zim... Dib didn't know entirely what it was, but that little green alien drove him insane inside.

Even right now, when Zim had shoved him down... hadn't asked... couldn't know his desires... it made him ache between his legs.

The pants were off then.

Nothing between them.

The gloves were off.

Claws dug into skin.

Dib gasped and shifted on the rough carpet, but Zim wasn't letting him going anywhere.

"Beg for it," the invader hissed, his tongue flicking out to tease a human ear.

"Agh... Zim," Dib tried pushing him away but the claws simply dug in more, followed by irken teeth clamping down on flesh. Dib hissed, pain blossoming from the bite. "Zim."

The teeth dug in more, threatening to break skin for noncompliance.

"Zim, _please,_ " Dib said, not really meaning to fulfill the request but simply trying to get situated an comfortable.

"What was that?" came the question, the teeth releasing the tortured flesh and pink orbs focusing to scrutinize the human.

" _Please_..." Dib stared into the depths of pink. Always so mesmerizing, always curiosly seeing with no pupils, no irises. Just two pink orbs.

Teeth came down again, this time gentler, leaving small red marks in their wake. Dib shifted and felt him rub against the irken's exposure.

A hiss came from above followed by a painful bite.

"Don't." the irken ordered.

"...please..." Dib huffed.

Zim pushed himself away, keeping distance between them.

Dib whined.

The evil grin raised goosebumps on Dib's flesh, the chill of his room didn't help. In fact it made the heat of his body burn that much more.

"...please..." he repeated.

A claw explored a jaw, tracing the bone, moving behind the ear before resting back on the floor as the irken leaned down and continued the barage of nibbles, finding an ear lobe, biting down, enjoying the increasingly unsteady breathing of the other.

" _please_..."

A tongue, exploring the curve of a rib, getting followed by the less kind teeth.

" _Zim._ "

"Shhhh..." Claws tenderly slid across the ridges of bone from the ribcage. "Will you behave?" Another flick of tongue against ear.

"Yes. I promise." Dib said, the claws continuing their journey south, across the flat of his abdomen. "Just... please." His body shuddered, anticipating the touch, needing the touch.

The claws stopped.

"Who is your master?" a whisper at the ear, followed by more teeth on the lobe. So much teeth tonight, Dib was gonna have to find an excuse for all of the marks.

Dib groaned. "God... please..." he shifted but the claws suddenly dug in keeping his hips pinned down. He squirmed and twisted his head to sloppily try to kiss at the irkens face.

"Hnn?" Zim pulled his head away. "Who. is. your. master?" A much more vicious bite to Dib's neck, leaving marks that would be visible for days, and that Dib would have no excuse for.

"Zim is," Dib moaned and struggled to get closer to skin, not teeth but another body of flesh.

The teeth left, leaving a cold slick behind. "Good boy" Claws continued their journey and curled around the target.

Dib gasped and pushed up against the welcome contact, shuddering as the friction shot into him.

But the claws tightened painfully.

Zim tsked. " _Behave_." He kept his grip to tight for comfort.

"Huhhhn," Dib moaned. He stopped and went limp against the rug.

The Irken waited a moment before he moved his claws up and down again.

Dib dug his nails into the material beneath him, fighting the most primitive instincts his body had. He wanted to fuck Zim's hand _so badly_.

Teeth were introduce again, nipping at tender flesh under the jaw.

Claws released and were replaced by a mouth, wet and hot surrounding the salty flesh.

Dib whimpered. He knew how this went though and didn't dare try to get more. Teeth were not welcome down there.

Nails clawed, needing to release frustration.

The tongue moved, exploring every texture it could find. Absorbing any flavor along the way.

Dib shuddered, the heat building, the pool of hot something growing and threatening to overflow. He whimpered and his hips shifted despite his efforts to stay still.

Teeth. Hurt.

Not like.

Thoughts returned as the mouth drew away.

Piercing eyes stared down at him.

"Not yet," the voice was low, growl like and it's owner moved, pinning shoulders down and straddling. It was slow, and infuriating for the creature beneath him, which wanted nothing more than to be finished, to feel himself melted and squeezed for everything he had.

"Be... good..." the voice again, as movement started. Up and down, up and down.

It sent Dib's mind swirling. It felt good... he wanted more but he knew that if he did, the punishment wouldn't just be a bite or a pause. The irken would leave him entirely and bind his hands behind him so he had to wait until the needs faded. He was not going to let that happen.

The movement quickened, agreeably as the slave complied to the master's bidding.

Purrs... clicks. He couldn't hear much else. Just violent wet slaps as the alien got more desperate.

But he suddenly stopped, claws digging in painfully.

Dib whimpered, so close. He just needed a little more.

His hand moved, and the Irken's claws shot to pin it down.

Breathing continued to be shakily inhaled above him. And even more shakily exhaled.

Then the movement again. The Irken stared growling, knowing he was close and wanting to cum first. He released the human hand to grab himself and jerk it as much as he could, thumb running across the most sensitive spot directly. He felt the moisture on his back condense, drip down.

The human below him wasn't far. It was a desperate race.

He shifted and dug teeth into flesh again, wanting to inflict distraction, wanting to feel flesh between teeth.

Finally, he let out a shout and stopped, shuddering violently on top of the human, who whimpered as muscles clenched and squeezed him, and liquid dripped onto his chest. Alot of it dripped onto his chest, for several moments, accompanied by frantic yells and rough scratches into his skin, leaving bloody lines.

God he was so screwed. There was no way Gaz wasn't hearing this going on.

The alien stilled, quivering and weak as he came down from his orgasm.

Teeth nibbled, much more tender than before, following the chest.

They separated. Dib moaned in need still.

The Irken grinned. "You want something?" he taunted.

A tortured moan was the response.

Claws gently took up the length again and gently carressed. Dib whimpered, he started moving his hips, this time the irken didn't complain.

Zim knew where just the right spots were, and Dib was very soon shaking, and went to go harder, faster but the claws tightened, another set pushing him down.

He was mounted again.

"I want all of it," the Irken murmured against face and started moving again, gently, no longer needy like before, but still enjoying the friction.

Another moan, followed by violent thrusting from below, which the alien greedily matched, lekku laying back and eyes closing, feeling a second intruding.

There was a giant edge coming. They both felt it.

And the movements were pushing.

And pushing.

Dib screamed suddenly and gripped the jade arms. He couldn't. The feelings were there, and he relished in them but then they were gone. He was left a new kind of shuddering mess.

The irken pulled away but was panting again, and engorged. "Dib," he said simply. It was all he had to say for the human to know. He sat up and kneeled in front of the alien, who stood and dug claws into hair as the human started. He pulled the length in his mouth and sucked, he licked, he did whatever the alien wanted.

Soon the irken came a second time and pulled the head closer, shoving his length down the throat, forcing the human to take the excretion. There was a lot of it.

Dib took in what little air he could through his nose and struggled to swallow it. He was held there a long moment after the fluid stopped coming.

When he finally was released, he sucked in a heavenly deep breath. The Irken didn't give him long to though, and tugged him by his arm onto the bed, laying him down before joingin him. Blankets were pulled up and over. The Irken head pressed against his abused chest.

There was a quiet.

Much too quiet. His sister was probably frozen in the room next to his, unable to respond to what she undoubtedly just heard.

Dib pulled the Irken close and settled in for sleep, knowing the Irken would get violent again if he tried to leave.

"...Dib-slave..." Zim said contentedly.

"... master?" was the tired response.

"You're not ever allowed to leave your master."

"Of course... master." Dib rested his chin on top of the head against his chest and resolved to sleep until the morning.


End file.
